


Ghostly Attraction

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Viktor threw his head back, shuddering at he feeling of his lover's breath against his folds, spreading his thighs to invite Yuuri in closer.A beat passed, and then another before Viktor was cracking open his eyes and meeting Yuuri's own, before drifting down to where his boyfriend slowly and eagerly stroked his cock."What are you waiting for, love?" Viktor asked, an ounce of anxiety edging into his voice, Yuuri's hesitance throwing him off his rhythm."Permission." Yuuri said, voice portraying his neediness, hand on his cock speeding up as he stared longingly between Viktor's legs."Oh, darling," Viktor crooned, anticipation welling up in his chest as he pulled his thighs apart, reaching down to spread himself open with long, pale, fingers; Yuuri groaning quietly at the sight of that pink chasm winking at him eagerly. "you've always had my permission. Do it."





	Ghostly Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because it's been awhile since I've really written anything, and also, we need more transgender Viktor in our lives.  
> Also, this is really short.

Viktor Nikiforov, a man of artistic integrity; the practices of being picture perfect something he truly prided himself on, as a skater, as a person, as someone who's internally dysphoric, out of sorts with himself, losing his inspiration as he pushed through each and every competition with a flip of his hair and a purse of his lips, living as one large facade, slowly forgetting who was behind that masque of red death. 

All of that changed when he met Yuuri. 

Yuuri was a beautiful breath of fresh air, with a fragile heart, and a strong soul, with none of that plastic and all of the steely determination to claim Viktor entirely, mind, body and soul.

Yuuri was his first burst of inspiration since his first gold medal, his first true love, who didn't want that mask, didn't want that golden boy smile and that flip of his hair, used so many times to talk his way out of things, smooth as silk.

He wanted Viktor's secretive smile, his hair in disarray early in the mornings, his flippant personality and his forgetful self. 

He was the first to want those, too. 

Yuuri was a lot of firsts for him, and truly, he wished Yuuri had been his first for everything before then, too; but, it wasn't like there weren't more firsts to be had.

Like this. 

"Ah, Vitya, wait a minute-" Yuuri huffed, breaking from the Russian's lips; Viktor letting out a morose whine from beneath his lover, legs wrapped tightly around his fiancé's waist, arms grasping at his shoulders as he tried to pull Yuuri down to continue their kiss.

" _Yuuri,_ " he complained, hands dragging down Yuuri's chest, fingers greedily finding a patch of skin as he worked to hike up his lover's soft cotton tee. "I don't wanna wait. I've waited long enough."

"Viktor-" Yuuri began, sighing out as his fiancé began to kiss across the expanse of his throat, momentarily distracting him from what he was about to say, letting out a deep groan as the Russian nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot. "I know, I know, but- are you sure? Are you sure you want this? With me?"

"My darling, there is no one else I would rather give this to." Viktor hummed, momentarily detaching himself from his boyfriend's neck, looking up into concerned amber eyes with love, lifting a hand to stroke Yuuri's cheek, the man leaning into his touch, causing Viktor to sigh fondly. "I want to do this. With you. Only you."

"Only me?" Yuuri asked, as though he couldn't quite believe the words, even as they came from his own mouth. 

Viktor nodded, sighing in relief as Yuuri let him strip off the warm shirt from his shoulders, purring at the sight of Yuuri's washboard abs. 

"Only you. Only ever you."

The tension seemed to melt from Yuuri's body at Viktor's words, finally leaning down to lock their lips together, Viktor squealing happily as he was gently manhandled higher up onto their entirely oversized bed, running his fingers over Yuuri's body reverently. 

Yuuri hummed, a warm, deep rumble in his chest that made Viktor melt like putty in his hands, gasping delightedly as Yuuri pressed sweet, reverent kisses down the expanse of his neck. Viktor felt his eyes flutter closed as those soft lips sucked love bites into his delicate skin, the Russian retaliating by reaching down to cup at his lover's steadily growing erection, the younger man gasping at the contact. 

"Oh,  _fuck,_ Viktor-" 

"Mmm..." He purred, already missing the warmth of Yuuri's body as he sat up in a rush, messily attempting to yank off his sweatpants and nearly falling off the bed in his eagerness, giggling at the silliness of it all.

The giggles went away quickly enough at the sight of Yuuri's perfect erection, jealousy building up in his chest as he stared at the beautiful pink head dripping with clear fluid, steadily bobbing as it grew. Oh, what he would do to have his mouth on it. 

Viktor bit his lip, feeling himself grow wet between his legs at the sight of his fiancé, carved from marble and flushed pink, large cock bouncing with his every movement as he shuffled closer and closer to Viktor. 

In no time, Viktor was gasping once more, shirt yanked over his head as Yuuri kissed down the expanse of his abs, doing his best to kick off his spandex athletic shorts as his fiancé moved lower and lower. 

And,  _oh,_ was that a sight; Yuuri resting between his legs as he helped peel off every layer concealing what laid beneath.

Viktor threw his head back, shuddering at he feeling of his lover's breath against his folds, spreading his thighs to invite Yuuri in closer. 

A beat passed, and then another before Viktor was cracking open his eyes and meeting Yuuri's own, before drifting down to where his boyfriend slowly and eagerly stroked his cock. 

"What are you waiting for, love?" Viktor asked, an ounce of anxiety edging into his voice, Yuuri's hesitance throwing him off his rhythm. 

"Permission." Yuuri said, voice portraying his neediness, hand on his cock speeding up as he stared longingly between Viktor's legs.

"Oh, darling," Viktor crooned, anticipation welling up in his chest as he pulled his thighs apart, reaching down to spread himself open with long, pale, fingers; Yuuri groaning quietly at the sight of that pink chasm winking at him eagerly. "you've always had my permission. Do it."

And just like that, Yuuri's switch was flipped, Viktor yelping in surprise as he was all but yanked down against Yuuri's mouth, groaning deep in his throat as his fiancé sucked at him like he was a cool drink of water in the desert. 

"Ahn, oh my  _god~"_ Viktor cried, back arching and eyes fluttering closed at the lewd sounds of Yuuri's tongue lapping eagerly at his hole, the chasm making a quiet, wet 'pop' sound with every pass of tongue; the younger man enclosing his mouth over the entirety of Viktor's pussy, encasing him in warm, wet heat.

Viktor all but thrashed against the bed sheets, voice raising in pitch as he clenched his legs together, Yuuri groaning delicious vibrations onto the Russian's clit as he was nearly crushed by Viktor's thighs.

If Yuuri liked that, the he certainly didn't mind it when Viktor gripped his hair and rode his face for all it was worth; the ecstatic moaning coming from below encouraging Viktor to grind himself on Yuuri's tongue through his first orgasm, mouth hanging open in a silent cry as he came, body jackknifing through the shocks, grip on Yuuri's hair tightening momentarily. 

When he finally came down, Yuuri seemed reluctant to pull away, gasping as he came up for air, lips red and swollen, eyes blown wide.

Viktor couldn't not kiss him, pulling his boyfriend up to press their lips together eagerly, hand reaching down to continue stroking at Yuuri's cock, using the younger man to shiver. 

"Fuck me." Viktor groaned, Yuuri moaning against his mouth as he fumbled between them, fingers brushing over Viktor's delicate folds. He wasted no time, pushing in two fingers causing the Russian to gasp and swear at the feeling, reaching up to grip Yuuri's biceps at the feeling of being worked open. 

Two fingers turned into three, and three into four, Viktor groaning impatiently as Yuuri's cock bobbed in between them. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Vitenka." Yuuri purred, fingers crooking to press insistently against Viktor's g-spot, causing him to cry out. 

"You won't, you won't, love, I won't break, just  _please."_ Viktor begged, eyes pleading; but, Yuuri never granted him mercy, increasing the speed of his fingers as they attacked Viktor's insides with vigor, the Russian clawing at the sheets as he was aggressively worked open from the inside out. 

Yuuri's wonderful,  _oh so_ wonderful fingers, jabbed at his sweat spot, the pads of them rolling over the tender spongy area until Viktor was convulsing, coming apart at the seams; Yuuri's other hand joining the mix, coming up to rub furiously at his clit, causing the older man to clamp his thighs around both of his lover's arms, blue eyes crossing as he barely resisted letting his tongue fall from his mouth, savage moans clawing up from his throat. 

Viktor felt that familiar tight coil unwinding in his stomach, panting heavily over the sound of his insides squelching around Yuuri's fingers. He voiced just as much, only to have his pleasure ripped away from him as Yuuri extracted his hands, Viktor sobbing desperately as he grasped for Yuuri's wrists, urging him back between his legs. 

"Shh, Vitya," Yuuri hummed, the Russian gasping at the feeling of his fiancé's sizable cock rubbing between his folds; the head just barely teasing for entry. "I want you to cum with my cock this time, okay, dear?"

" _Yes,"_ Viktor gasped, reaching to grip at Yuuri's hips while the man positioned his length for entry, blue eyes staring intently at where they'd soon be connected. "yes, give it to me,  _make me cum on your cock, Yuuri!"_

With no further preamble, Yuuri pushed in, Viktor gasping softly at the feeling of intrusion, mewling at every little thrust that Yuuri gave to work Viktor open to the length, bit by bit. By the time his fiancé bottomed out, Viktor felt like an overstuffed cream puff, hole feeling impossibly tight around his lover's cock, but with no hint of pain, letting out a deep groan as Yuuri shuddered in his grip. 

"Are- are you okay, Vitya?" Yuuri asked breathlessly, shuddering at a momentary twitch from Viktor's insides. 

"Yes, yes, I'm okay..." Viktor sighed, purring in pleasure as Yuuri's hips twitched against his, hesitant to move. "Mmm... my first... I'm so glad you're... my first..."

Viktor gasped softly as Yuuri pulled out halfway before pushing back in slowly, perfectly manicured nails digging into Yuuri's fleshy hips as the feeling of his length dragging against the Russian's walls. This went on for a few moments, Viktor mewling delightedly at every push and pull of Yuuri's prefect cock inside of him.

"Faster," He purred, hips canting up to meet Yuuri's thrusts. "you can go faster, my love, please; I want you to ruin me for anyone else."

That seemed to flip Yuuri's switch, a wonderful rumble of dominance coming from his chest before he pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in, Viktor letting out a guttural groan at the feeling, Yuuri wasting no time positively pounding into him.

"You say that as if I'd ever give you to anyone else." Yuuri ground out, hips picking up speed, causing the Russian to cry out in pleasure, eyes rolling back as the bulbous head of Yuuri's cock knocked against his g-spot, grasping at his lover's back desperately, clawing down his back. "But you're mine, Viktor. No one else can have you like this."

"No one," Viktor mindlessly agreed, sobbing as Yuuri's hand came down to rub at his clit, throwing his head back against the sheets, "no one, ever; I'm yours! Fuck me like I'm yours, my love~"

Suddenly, Viktor's legs were thrown over Yuuri's elbows, the younger man's hips picking up speed, the slap of his balls against Viktor's ass and the wet squish sound of Yuuri's cock pushing against the walls of Viktor's insides.

"Cum on my cock, baby." Yuuri groaned, pushing Viktor's knees to his shoulders, folding him in half, the Russian's tongue falling from his mouth at the savage speed of his lover's thrusts against his sweet spot. "Come on, Vitya, fucking cum. Cum from my thick dick pounding you just right."

"Yuuri-" Viktor gasped, feeling that familiar coil in his pelvis expanding, eyes crossing and body shuddering from the pleasure. 

"Cum, Viktor. Just, cum~" Yuuri growled, labored breaths bouncing off Viktor's ear, the Russian succumbing to the feeling as the world went fuzzy. 

Viktor felt the orgasm all the way to his toes, screaming as he threw his head back against the pillows, legs shooting straight up as thought he was being electrified, toes curling, back arching, eyes staring but seeing nothing in his blissed out state. He distantly felt a hot wet splash of liquid between his legs, gasping as he looked down to watch himself squirt over Yuuri's dick as it continued to thrust in and out of him, his lover's own breathing sounded labored. 

Viktor hadn't even come down from one orgasm before he was having another, the feeling of Yuuri's release shooting deep inside of him causing him to spasm once more. He didn't even notice when he'd blacked out, coming to consciousness once more by soft kisses being pressed across his cheeks, Yuuri pulling out slowly causing the Russian to whine softly. 

"Shh, Viktor, just relax..." Yuuri hummed, the older man nodding absentmindedly as he melted into the bed spread, feeling a soft cloth running over his body moments later, mopping the sweat cooling between his pecs, before gently running over his sex, Viktor hissing from the sensitivity; Yuuri apologized under his breath as he cleaned the release from his fiancé's body, before cuddling up with him.

Viktor immediately nuzzled into Yuuri's side, sighing contently at the warm feeling of arms wrapping around his torso, soft kisses being pressed to his hair. 

"So," Yuuri began, Viktor opening his eyes to blink up blearily at his lover. "was that an adequate first time?"

Viktor giggled, clambering on top of his fiancé to kiss across the bridge of his nose adoringly. 

"Let's do it again~" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below, and tell me what you thought!  
> I'll be responding to every comment!!  
> (If for some reason you don't want me to respond to your comment, just put the word 'hush' before it, and I won't respond)  
> (Hateful and disrespectful comments will be deleted; constructive criticism and corrections only)


End file.
